Prophet Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Aura of Power = Prophet can exude an aura of power that gives others the feeling this Adept is a man of spiritual power. -Mental Focus = To be a messenger, one must know real patience. Prophet has increased stats when focusing his mind on a task. 2ND DEGREE -Foresight = Prophet can see 10 minutes into the future constantly, allowing them to anticipate enemy moves and never get caught off guard. They can see into the future and watch what is going on right now at the same time. 3RD DEGREE -Smite = Prophet can cause a bout of supernatural flame that will deal minor damage to a target. -Prophet's Staff = Prophet can summon to him a staff, made out of whatever natural materials he wishes. When walking with this staff, the Prophet can journey for great distances without fatigue or nourishment of any kind. The staff itself, regardless of materials, is strong against enemy weapons. 4TH DEGREE -Visions = Prophet can catch glimpses of the future, these images only convey a basic future event which remains vague to the Prophet. 5TH DEGREE -Generate Kenosis = Prophet can engage in intense prayer, generating fresh Kenosis points at an accelerated rate. -Jonah's Defense = Prophet can call local wildlife to defend or otherwise aid him against danger. 6TH DEGREE -Prophetic Support = Upgrade to Generate Kenosis, Prophet can channel some of this excess Kenosis into other Adepts. -Elijah's Defense = Prophet can call down billows of fire from the heavens to smite his foes. 7TH DEGREE -Omen = When going into battle, Prophets can ask for a sign from God whether the conflict will be favorable or not. Omens given tend to be cryptic but generally the Prophet will understand them. 8TH DEGREE -Word of The Lord = The Prophet can receive a command from God either instructing him and his allies what to do, or what not to do. -Joseph's Luck = For a short time, a Prophet benefits from supernatural luck, similar to the powers of a Chosen Adept. 9TH DEGREE -Blessing = Prophet can ask God for something beneficial to happen, same power as that of a Mystic Adept in it's minor stage. -Flight of Habakkuk = Prophet can teleport for short distances. 10TH DEGREE -Cursing = Prophet can ask God for something negative to happen, same power as that of a Saint Adept in its minor stage. -Elijah's Chariot = Prophet can summon to him a flaming chariot and horses upon which he can ride or fly. 11TH DEGREE -Revelation = By touching things or through prayer, a Prophet can receive visions of events related to a person or thing the Prophet is thinking of. 12TH DEGREE -Remember Ninevah = Prophet can cause an entire region to experience feelings of shame and an increased awareness of their sins and guilt. -Challenge the King = Prophet can summon supernatural courage and charisma when facing down a stronger or intimidating adversary. 13TH DEGREE -Daniel's Gift = By hearing someone's dreams told to them, a Prophet can discern future events God intends for the person. 14TH DEGREE -Greater Omen = Upgrade to Omen, Prophet can ask God if they will succeed or outright fail if they go into battle. 15TH DEGREE -God's Assistant = Prophet can see into the future at will, discerning future events as well as The Lord's intentions behind them.